Our Lives Depend on Each Other
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Natsume's life is Mikan. Mikan's life is Natsukan. Natsukan's life is his mother being happy. What happens when Natsume tries to get into Natsukan and Mikan's tight circle? They are the world to each other... can Natsume weave himself in? Can he make himself important to them? Or will he forever be alone, dark, and depressed?
1. Chapter 1

Someone jumped on me, and I groaned, stirring.

"Momma!" I heard an angry voice, "Momma! Get up! It's time to go to school!" My eyes fluttered open, and I saw my son, Natsukan.

"Natsukan?" I muttered sleepily.

"Grrr... Momma, do you wanna be burned?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" I shot up and got ready.

* * *

I brushed my pigtailed hair as Natsukan waited beside me.

"Come on, Momma! It's first day!" he whined, tugging my long skirt.

"I know, Natsukan- I need to look professional." He groaned.

"What is it with girls and their STUPID hair?"

"Oi! Natsukan, give me that attitude, and you won't go to school!" He growled.

"Okay, Natsukan, I'm finished!"

"Finally!" he exclaimed, and I pinched his cheek angrily, "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Now come on, sweetie," I picked him up, and he flailed.

"I can walk on my own!" he screamed. "Put me down!"

"Nope~" I chirped happily.

And we went to his new school- Alice Academy.

"Good morning, my son, Natsukan Sakura, is being enrolled today?" I said politely to the guard.

"Oi, Momma, why's there a guard?"

"I'm sure that's perfectly normal!" I chirped, and he grumbled to himself.

"Natsukan? Oh, right this way," the guard started walking in, and we followed, but he stopped and pointed to me. "Not you, ma'am."

"What? I can't drop my kid off?" I said worriedly.

"Oi, Momma, do you think-"

Natsukan wasn't able to finish his sentence- he was taken away.

The wind swayed my hair across my shocked face.

My boy, the only person I knew, Natsukan...

Was just taken away.

I dropped to my knees.

My life was just taken away.

No...

Natsukan's P.O.V.

I flailed, trying to get out of the guard's arms.

"Oi! Let me go! Let me go!"

Momma! Momma!

She needed me!

"Let me go!" I screamed.

Momma...!

"Here's your class, you stupid brat," he threw me into a room. I crawled up and met eyes two meters away.

"Natsume?"

That was the first 'word' out of the guy's mouth.

"No, Natsukan," I corrected him and got up.

"Natsu-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence- I ran away.

Only to bump into someone.

"Oof!" I rubbed my butt and screamed at the person, "Oi! Watch where you're going!"

My eyes met red but dark eyes. LIFELESS eyes.

"Oh, Natsume!" the man from before exclaimed. "Com-"

"Who are you?" the red eyed man asked, his voice hoarse and weak.

"Natsukan. Natsukan Sakura..."

"Sakura? As in Mikan?" he asked, seeming to slump over.

What was with this man? He was so lifeless and weak!

"Yeah, that's my mom..." I said carefully.

"What? Your momma...?"

This man seems so weak...

"You know my Momma?"

"Auh," he nodded weakly. "If she's who I think she is. Can you show me?"

"... First, HOW do you know her?"

"I loved her."

Eh?

"So... you..."

"Loved her."

Huh?

I gulped.

Maybe I shouldn't show Momma such a weak man...

"Oi, I'm not showing you anything, much less my Momma!"

"You know you can't get out of here, right? If you show me her, I can help you get out."

"Natsume!" the man behind me shouted, kind of in fear.

"... Deal," I shook his hand. "But don't act so weak."

"... Right."

And the man guided me away.

* * *

Hotkau's P.O.V.

Narumi-sensei went back in the room, and I raised my hand.

"Is Natsume-sensei not coming today?"

That boy was always sad and lifeless, but he was Narumi-sensei's helper.

"Ah... No, sorry, Hotka-chan."

"Hotkau," I corrected him stubbornly.

Hotka sounds like a girl name!

Everyone groaned that Natsume-sensei wouldn't be here.

We all needed a balance- Naru-sensei's cheerfulness with Natsu-sensei's darkness.

It fitted perfectly!

But some days, Natsu-sensei wasn't here, and while Naru-sensei was happy and beaming, the class was dark.

Natsume-sensei is also Uncle Natsume to me because Daddy and Momma are his friends.

Supposedly, I have Momma's intelligence but Daddy's emotions.

Daddy says it's good, but Momma says emotions are useless.

Oh well, Naru-sensei's teaching.

Stuff I already know.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

I guided the boy to the gate.

Outside, a lady lay crying.

I nodded to the guard, and the boy ran to the lady. I slumped over.

"Momma, it's okay," he kissed her cheek.

"N-Natsukan?" she looked up, and immediately, I recognized the tear-filled face. I felt as if I was given life.

I fell to my knees in front of her.

"Polka-" I was about to hug her, but the boy beat me to it.

"Momma, I'm right here," he smiled. She hugged him back.

Na... ni?

And... MOMMA?

Oi, what's going on here?

"Polka?"

The boy looked back at me and seemed to realize I was calling her.

"Oi, Momma, the man who brought me here wants you." She looked up from his shoulder, and our eyes met. I about melted.

"Polka..."

"... You..."

"Polka," I wiped the tears of her cheeks, "Why are you crying?"

"Natsukan- Natsukan was stolen from me..." she whimpered, "Natsukan, my son, my LIFE!"

Oi, Natsukan?

Natsume + Mikan...

= Natsukan?

"Who's Natsukan's father?" She gasped and shook, clutching the boy close. "Oi, who's his father?"

"I-I don't know..."

She's acting as if the boy was her LIFE!

But... she doesn't know the father?

"Were you drunk?" She looked offended and shook her head no. "..."

Then who is the father?

"You look like Natsukan," she commented, and I looked at the boy.

She's right- the eyes, the hair, everything was like me. I looked him up and down.

Could it be...?

But...

That night...

That night was the one she left.

I thought she hated me for doing it.

I thought...

That she'd kill the baby...

Why is he here?

Wait...

She doesn't...

Seem to recognize me.

Oi, Polka?

Please, please say...

You remember me...


	2. Chapter 2

I hoped she remembered me. After all, even if we got off wrong in the end, I always loved her.

"Oi, Polka?" I called lightly, preparing to ask, "Do you..."

I already knew the answer.

"Do you... remember me?" I choked out, and to my horror, she shook her head.

...

My head slowly dropped, my bangs now covering my eyes.

She doesn't remember me.

Great.

I don't care anymore.

Sorry, Ru. I know you tried hard to... keep me going.

But she forgot me.

She forgot us all, I'm sure.

I'm sorry, Ruka, but I'm done.

I can't take this anymore.

I can't live.

" 'Kay. Fine. Bye." I slowly rose, weakly. When I did, I slumped away.

But then the guard came and took the boy. He flailed, and Mikan shouted.

I held my arm in front of the guard, "She knows."

"... So we-"

"No. She already knows. She has an alice herself."

"... Oh, so, uh, you're, um-"

"I'm saying let her see her son. Let her in. Naru'll take care."

"O-Okay... Natsume-sama..."

I turned to Mikan, knowing it'd be my last time to see her.

My heart ached, but I croaked, "Bye, Polka Dots. I know you don't remember me, but know this anyway- I'll always love you, and only you." And I walked away.

... Goodbye... my love.

"What? What do you mean?" she called after me, but I didn't slow down or turn. I only ignored her call.

The guard set the boy on the ground, and he ran to his 'mother'.

The guard just stood in shock.

Oh well. They'll bring them to Naru soon.

Ruka's P.O.V.

I was busy trying to wash the Dirty Pigs when the farm door opened.

I paid no attention since I was a mess in dealing with the DPs.

"Ah! Oi, Karl!-!" I called after one who ran to the wall. Like a boar, he kept ramming the wall. "Karl, stop it!-! You'll hurt yourself!-!" I ran over and held him up as he fought.

I dragged him over to his cage and put him in, sighing in relief.

"Those pigs still reject you?" I heard a familiar voice.

"You know they're robots," I sighed, getting up.

"Half robot."

"So you do pay attention to life these days," I turned to him. "And if you ask Hotaru, they're not pigs at all." I laughed but stopped when Natsume didn't show any reaction, not even a 'hm'. "... Natsume, what's wrong?"

"... Ruka. I know you've tried hard to get me going these years without Polkassss..."

My heart started aching.

I knew him. He was worse than usual- he's slurring his words.

And it sounds...

Either he's over it or going to give up.

But him being over it, that's impossible.

"-but I can't do it anymore."

Knew it.

Tears started threatening, and I blinked to hold them back.

"I'm sorry, Ruka. I know you care. I know you'll miss me, but you'll get through. Goodbye, Ruka."

"No, Natsume!-!-!" I cried and hugged him, "Don't-Don't-Don't leave me...!-!-!-!-!" Finally, my tears were flowing like a river.

Natsume...!-!

"I'm leaving, Ruka. I don't care anymore."

"Why?!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-! Y-You've gone eleven years without her already!-!-!-!-!-!" I cried.

"She doesn't remember me."

I gasped and looked up at him.

Na...ni?

"You saw her?"

"Auh... She has a kid. Natsukan. _Our_ kid."

"W-Well, shouldn't you be happy?"

"She doesn't remember me."

"... You can make her remember, maybe, or you could remake the relationship with her."

"It won't ever be the same. She used to be a little kid. Now she's a mom. She doesn't..." I could hear his breaths wavering.

Was he... Was he starting to cry?

I've never seen him cry!-!

Well, I did when she left, but... that was only tears going down his shocked face. His lips were together, and his eyes were wide.

But he made no sound.

Besides what he told me.

_"Ruka... I raped her. I f***ed her. She left."_

_"What? You raped her? Sakura-san?" I asked in disbelief._

_He seemed so shocked that he couldn't process well. As if nothing could get through to him._

_He was naked- he hadn't bothered to put clothes on, and I guess it's because he was too shocked to._

_"She left, crying. What should I do? I was just trying to show her my love."_

_Uh, Natsume... that is NOT the way to show love._

_But neither is taking her panties off, so..._

_"Now nobody knows where she is."_

_Just then, some sirens went off, but Natsume didn't seem to realize._

_"What am I supposed to do, Ruka? I f***ed her, and she didn't like it. My life's over. She didn't accept my love."_

_O-Oi, Natsume...!_

_"Na-Natsume, I'm sure if you see her again and explain, she'll understand, and you can probably even start dating!-!"_

_It's a long shot- them dating -but I know for sure that Sakura would understand._

Little did either of us know, the sirens were of an escapee.

Sakura to be exact.

She'd never been found, and no one knew why.

Natsume, even though it was only from shock, was right when he said no one knew where she was.

"It won't ever be the same-"

"Then try and make her remember, Natsume. But ending your life isn't the way. First, maybe we should find out why she forgot."

"You're sounding more and more like me each day, Bunny Boy."

I blushed and turned to my wife, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?!-!"

"I don't care. So, who doesn't remember anything?"

I looked down.

I KNEW Hotaru'd be angry if she found out Sakura was the one we were talking about.

But Natsume was too much in shock to even REALIZE the conversation.

"Polka doesn't remember me... I hate it..."

"... MIKAN? MIKAN doesn't remember anything?!" You could see Hotaru boiling more and more each second. She was ticked.

"Uno... y-yeah."

She knows already, so what's the use of denying?

"Where is she?! She's been gone for-"

"Ruka? Is Hotaru in here? I have some news... and I hate it," I heard a voice I recognized all too well.

Narumi showed up in the farm.

"Oh, Natsume's here as well. Um... well..."

"Why are there farms in a school, Mother?" a boy entered out of the shadows.

Then Sakura appeared, "I have no idea, but I wouldn't put it past this crazy school. Prying kids from their parents is ridiculous!-!"

"I agree. Why do they have those stupid guards? And also, what was with the dude that wanted to see you?" the boy growled under his breath.

"What I want to know is why they HAVE guards, why their teachers are crazy in some way, and why they have farms in a school. Also why it's so big."

"Well, I can answer to why it's so big, Mom. They have elementary, middle, and high schools."

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be THIS big, Natsukan."

He shrugged, "Maybe they have some extra stuff?"

"I guess... But really, why is there a FARM in a school? Do they teach about animals?"

"I have no idea since I was only in the classroom for five seconds. Mom, what are you going to do when I have to leave, hm? Maybe... you should try and find someone else to love?"

"I can't trust anyone!-!-!" she snapped.

"Right... Well, that dude seemed kinda trustworthy," he pried.

"NO ONE IS TRUSTWORTHY!-!-!" she roared, "Even if they seem trustworthy, they'll only stab you in the back!-!"

He sighed, "I have no idea where you got your trust issues, Mother."

"From experience."

He sighed again.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?!-!-!" I screamed in shock.

"Mikan?!-!" Hotaru cried at the same time, tears flowing from her excited face.

She turned to us, "How do you know my name? Natsukan, are they supposed to know the names of everyone in here?" she looked at the kid.

"I don't think that's it- they seem like they know you somehow. And look, it's the dude," he pointed to Natsume who was looking away.

Wait, why isn't he looking at her? Excited like we a-

Oh, right. She doesn't... remember us...

Natsume's P.O.V.

I don't want to see her. It aches.

Looking at her will only make it worse. It will only make me horny.

I want her. I want her back.

Polka... why did she leave me? I was only trying to show my love.

I thought she loved me back.

Polka...

Hotaru's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. Mikan was back.

I haven't seen her in ages!-!

"Mikan, where have you been?!" I hugged her, "I've missed you!-! You've been gone so long!-! Why did you leave us?! I thought we were all happy here!-!" I exclaimed, tears in my happily shut eyes, and looked at her face, and my face fell.

She seems... She seems angry?

"I-Is something wrong... Mikan?"

"Don't touch me!-!-!" she roared, pushing me away.

"Wh-What? Did I do something wrong?"

I don't remember doing anything... especially not the day that she left...

The boy hugged her legs, "Stay away from Momma. She doesn't like that."

"H-Hotaru?" I heard Ruka's nervous voice and turned to him.

What does he know? What did I do wrong?

"Hotaru, she doesn't remember any of us."

I swear, that sentence, that fact, tore me in shreds.

"She doesn't..." I gulped, "She doesn't remember me?" Ruka shook his head.

...

This is the worst.

She doesn't... remember... me.

"Oi, Mikan, is that true? You don't... You don't remember me?" I asked weakly and in disbelief.

It couldn't be... could it?

Does she really... not remember me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsume: First, why did you change the Document name?**

**me: I don't know.**

**Natsume: 'Course you don't. Second, why the fu** doesn't she remember me?!-!-!**

**me: You haven't got the message? How does NOBODY know what happened? ':0 I mean, it's EASY!-!**

**Koko: Only with YOUR twisted mind.**

**me: =_='**

**all: The Beginning Play is out~! ;D**

**Natsume: That face is still creepy, even here.**

**me: Be more energetic, Natsume, and don't be creepy, Koko.**

**Natsume: Never.**

**Koko: I'm always 'creepy'.**

**me: =_='**

**-Beginning Play out-**

Mikan's P.O.V.

They're all idiots, acting like they know me.

These people are less trustworthy than even normal people!-!

"Natsukan, let's just go to your class, alright? School hasn't ended, has it?" I asked my son.

"Um, Mom, I don't know. Hey, you," he pointed to the blonde-haired man with the dot {Narumi, if you didn't get the message.}, "When does school end?"

"Um, four for you."

"Four... Alright, what time is it right now?"

"Um, it's ten o' clock."

"Mom, we got about..." he calculated in his head, "six hours or so. Of school, I mean."

"Alright, would you mind if I occopupied you?" I asked sweetly.

"You mean accompanied, Mom," he corrected me.

"Whatever, do you mind?" I asked, dead-beat.

"No, I guess not. But the teacher may mi-"

"I'll be in the back."

"Alright then, I don't think that'll be a problem. I'll lead you to where I was dragged," he began walking away, and I followed.

"Those guards are extremely rude."

"I definitely agree, Mom."

Natsukan's P.O.V.

"My name is Natsukan Sakura, nine years old. I like spending time with my Mom, and I hate when people make her upset. I also like tanks," I introduced myself, and a boy with spikey dark green hair raised his hand. {Can you guess which kid? ;D Answer'll be on the Ending Play.}

"What's your alice, dude? And Ability Class? Star Rank? Partner?"

"Um, I have two alices- Nullification and Fire. I... don't know what Ability Class is, but supposedly, I'm a Special Star Rank. I have no partner as of yet."

"He's in Dangerous Ability," the blonde man, named Narumi, added, "and his partner will be Hotka-chan."

A boy shot up, "MY NAME IS HOTKAU!-!-!"

What the heck was that?

He had raven hair but blue eyes.

"Um, well, that's your partner, Natsukan," Narumi explained.

"Right... Wait a second, I'm not marrying him!-! I'm not homosexual!-!" I refuted.

"Um, a partner, uh, here, helps with another on getting used to here and also will often be paired with on Projects."

"Oh, that kind of partner? Okay."

"Right... Anyway, any other questions for Natsukan?"

A girl with pink hair and glasses {Can you guess? Answer on Ending Play.} raised her hand and asked, batting her eyelashes, "What's your hobby?"

Ew.

"My hobby would be helping my Mom."

Then a boy with blue hair but closed, stitch-y eyes raised his hand {Can you guess? Answer in same place.}, "Is that your Mom?" he pointed to Mom with his thumb.

You're not even looking at her, much less are your eyes open...

"Yes, that's my Mom, Mikan Sakura."

All of them gasped.

"MIKAN SAKURA?"

"THE GIRL WHO STOLE NATSU-SENSEI'S HEART?"

"THE GIRL WHO CHANGED NATSU-SENSEI?"

"THE GIRL WHO MADE NATSU-SENSEI _**SMILE**_?!-!"

Huh? What are they talking about?

Well, whispering slash murmuring.

"Um, I don't know what you all are talking about. My Mom has trust issues."

A boy with a stoic expression that fit with his black hair and eyes raised his hand, {I DOUBT you can guess this one!-! [No, it's not Natsume and Mikan's kid- for some reason, I mixed the genetics weird.]} "I hate you already boy- girls are drooling at you."

"Um... okay?"

Then a girl with blonde hair shot up with hearts in her eyes, "I LOVE YOU, NATSUKAN!-! You should totally be my boyfriend," she chuckled, "You're one of the few who deserve me."

Everybody, as if telling me don't get near, sliced their necks with their pointer fingers.

"Luna," my partner, Hotkau, said, "I doubt he wants a bi*** like you." Everyone held their heads low.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I THINK HE'S HOT ENOUGH FOR ME!-!-!"

"Okay, yeah, you're a self-centered b," I affirmed, nodding my head.

"If I loved you, I'd think I would've had a few screws loose or something. I'd have to be way desperate for love, and love means nothing to me, so I hope you can connect the dots." The girl growled at him. "Even your mother is a bi***, naming her own daughter after herself, divorcing the father right after they have you, take you away, and all."

Whoa, that chick must be extremely self-centered to do all that...

But anyway, school went alright.

"So Hotkau, why are there guards?" I asked.

We were in my new room, asking Hotkau our questions from earlier.

"Because no one outside can know about Alices, or they'll all be discouraged."

"Speaking of which, what IS an alice?"

"A special ability or power. Alice also may refer to the person with the power."

"Alright, what's an Ability Class?"

"Basically, a class for training your Alice."

"What's a Star Rank?"

"There's five Star Ranks. No Star is the lowest which has horrible rooms, food, ect. and cleans a lot and dangerously. Then there's the One Star, which has better rooms, food, ect. Basically, average. Almost poor kind of stuff. Two Stars has Average stuff, the Middle-Class stuff. Three Star has moderately rich stuff. Then there's the Special Star, which you are, that has stuff fit for Kings, Queens, Princes, those kind of people." I nodded in understanding. "I am almost a Three Star.

"Star Ranks are determined by a couple of things- Grades, Alice- how rare and powerful, and Attitude- are you a Delinquent or respectful?."

"Huh... Okay then, why are all the teachers crazy in some way?"

"The personality, and having an alice may have something to do about it."

"Okay, why is there a farm in the school?"

His eyes widened a bit in interest and surprise, "You mean my Father's? Well, he asked for one, and they allowed it. He has to do a Farm Class though, in return. So like, he teaches the kids about animals each year. Also, there ARE a lot of animals in the Academy. At the same time, if kids want to do something on their own, sometimes, they go to Ruka's Farm for an animal to borrow, a place to raise an animal, ect. Mostly just for practicing their alice."

"Kay then. I think that's all we wanted to know, right Mom?" She nodded.

"Hey, are you really the girl who stole Natsu-sensei's heart?" he asked as we got up.

"Who?" Mom asked confused, "I haven't stolen anyone's heart."

"C'mon, Mom," I dragged her away, not wanting this weird thing about the people here to get in between us. AT ALL.

I dragged her to my supposed room and unlocked it. We both went in, but someone was waiting for us.

Someone I already hated enough.

**me: Sooooo~ The first person was Koko and Permy's kid. The second is Iinchou and Anna's. The third is Kitsu and Nonoko's. The fourth and final person was Mochou and What's-her-name/Permy's right-hand subordinate.**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsume.

"Oi, why are you in my room...?" I asked cautiously.

He looked up from fumbling in the drawer. "I could ask the same thing. Get out." He returned to fumbling.

Oi... First you're all clingy at my mom, now you're turning the cold shoulder? It doesn't make sense.

I looked at my paper and glanced outside.

Yup, right room.

"Look, I'm supposed to live here. Look at this if you don't believe me," I gave him my paper.

The paper told me what classes I'd have - despite that I don't go out of the room - what room I had, gym locker, etc.

He looked it over and gave me two papers back, "So do I."

I looked at the paper.

Natsume Hyuuga - teacher.

Room #215 - Special Star

9-10 a.m. : Homeroom with Narumi Anjo. Class B.

10-11 a.m. : English with Narumi Anjo. Class A.

11 a.m. - 12 p.m. : English with Narumi Anjo. Class D.

12-1 p.m. : Lunch with Narumi Anjo. Class B.

1-2 p.m. : English with Narumi Anjo. Class C.

2-3 p.m. English with Narumi-

WHAT'S WITH ALL THE ENGLISH WITH NARUMI, HUH?!-!-!-!-!

\- Anjo. Class E.

3-4 p.m. English with Narumi Anjo. Class B.

I sighed. This is a tough schedule...

MOSTLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH SO MUCH ENGLISH AND NOTHING MORE!-!-!-!-!

I gave him the paper back, not reading the bottom stuff. {Which is the most important 'cause it'll give you more information about him~}

"Fine, I guess we're roommates."

"I guess so."

"My mother'll stay here, too."

The conversation ended abruptly there.

"... In the same bed...?"

"Of course not! You're sleeping on the floor!-!"

"That's not fitting for a special star. Hey, what alice do you have?" he looked at me.

"Alice...? I have Nullification and Fire."

"... So do I."

"What?"

"Fire, I mean. I have the Fire Alice," he resumed fumbling. He then pulled out a pair of boxers, and I looked down.

He has some on... Perhaps he's going into the shower after this?

He then tossed them beside him, closed the drawer, opened another drawer, and fumbled through.

I don't get this man...

He pulled out a pair of socks and rose. He took the boxers and socks into a different room, and I sighed.

"So I guess he's getting in the shower. Let's go and put our stuff in here." She nodded, and we began settling in. A few minutes later, we were half done, and the shower began running. I rose.

"Mom, I'm going to get the bath started, okay?" She nodded, more focused in where to set our stuff. I went into the room, and sure enough, it was a bathroom.

But Natsume wasn't in the shower yet. His hand was under the water, as if he was feeling it. It's what me and Mom do, so I guess he does, too. Don't want the water too cold.

But something else was more noticeable. Scars. Lots of them. Even burns.

He seemed to notice I was here, as he turned his head.

"..."

"... I just came to start the water," I walked over to the bath. "What are those scars from?" I turned the knobs.

"... Multiple things."

I don't like this awkward silence... I don't know why, but it just doesn't feel right.

"What about the burns?"

"Mostly mistakes. Accidently burned myself or whatever."

"..."

That's weird... I don't often even use my alice. If he uses it enough that he burns himself, he must use it often...

More silence passed before I started conversation again.

"What are the reasons for the scars?"

"Look, kid. If someone avoids the answer, they don't want to tell you."

"... Well, sorry," I said, frowning in distaste.

"... Do you know your father?"

"... No."

"Hm..."

"If Mom doesn't know, why - or how - would I know?"

"... You seem smarter than her."

"Well yeah, I'm smar-"

Wait, what? ...

"Are you... Are you saying that-"

"I don't know who your father is, kid."

"... It's Natsukan."

"Yeah, I know it is." He got into the shower, satisfied with the temperature and began washing. I stared for a while before I noticed that my own water was warm enough for my liking. I plugged the bath and waited for it to be full of water. I sat on the edge.

"..."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to start conversation, but I guess I should just drown myself in my thoughts.

So he's implying that I am his son... right?

Mom definitely wouldn't get it, that's for sure, but-

Wait! That's why we have similar eyes and hair!

I looked at Natsume and observed.

Our alices, our appearance, perhaps my intelligence, as well? I couldn't have had a dumb father, and Natsume is a teacher...

He acts like he knows Mom... maybe he does? Mom doesn't remember anything, and she has so many trust issues.

"How did she leave you?"

"..."

"You - if you think I'm your son - you had to have sex once, right?"

"I don't know how you know about sex, but yes."

"... I'm the smarter of us. I learn. Mostly on the internet. So? How did she leave you?"

"... I had made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"... I would rather not tell you, whether you are my son or not. I tried to show her my love. It came off wrong. Simple as that."

"..."

How would love come off wrong...?-?

I sighed and glanced one more time at the bathtub. Almost full.

"Mom!-!" I called. "Bath's almost ready!-!"

I got up and began stripping. It felt weird with another man present, but it'll feel weirder for my mom. I can handle it.

"... You guys take a bath together?"

"Yes."

"... That's nice."

"..."

Soon enough, my mom peeked her head in, making sure not to look at the shower. She slowly went in and sat on the edge with me.

"... Maybe you should go first."

"..."

I knew the awkward-acy of her being nude in front of a nude man, so I stood up and stepped in. I slowly dipped my body in.

I sighed in content, "It's a nice temperature... The water'll cover your privates, Mom."

"..."

Knowing she didn't want to go, I opened my eyes and grabbed the soap. I began washing myself.

When I was doing my legs, Natsume stepped out, glancing once at us. He dried himself and put his boxers and socks on. He took a few steps and leaned on the wall, my glares not affecting him. He just stared at me, and I cursed myself for always doing my privates and chest last.

Mom noticed him, too, but didn't dare to look.

"Get out," I snarled, but it didn't affect him.

"... What if I am?"

He brought up it again... It's really... on his mind...

"I don't care. Get out."

I saw the sadness in his eyes, but he got off the wall and left.

I sighed and returned to washing myself as Mom got up to lock the door. She then stripped and went in beside me.

I washed the rest of my legs, my stomach, my chest, butt, then private. Mom just washed up to down.

I do the same, but I skip privates, going to my legs, then assessing my privates.

I then reached for the shampoo, but Mom grabbed my hand before resuming to wash herself. I sighed, knowing what she meant.

Though she's clumsy and stupid, she's protective. She doesn't want me to accidently get shampoo in my eyes.

I rested along the edge of the bath as she washed her entire body. Then I heard more audible scrubbing, telling me she was washing her hair, but I opened my eyes anyway. She soon dumped her entire head into the water, came out, and wiped her eyes. She looked at me.

"Your turn." I nodded. She poured more of the shampoo on her hands, and I noticed it was different than what we used at home. "Close your eyes." I did, and she began smothering the stuff into my hair. Soon enough, she said, "Dunk," and I did. I then lifted my head and wiped my eyes. I opened them to stare at Mom. She smiled and rested along the side of the bath. I stared for a bit before taking the shampoo in my hands. Mom noticed. "What are you doing? I already washed your hair."

"It's different from ours. Probably Natsume's. So I was wondering what kind he used."

"Hm..."

I looked it over, seeing that it had a lot of polka dots on it. I remembered Natsume's nickname for Mom and glanced at her. She was relaxing against the side. I looked back at the thing, noticing it wasn't too squished. But Natsume seems like the type that would squeeze hard...

I sighed, putting it back and rose.

"I'm going back in."

"Okay. Don't worry about me. I've got my clothes over there," she gestured her head over to the sink where her pajamas laid. I walked out of the tub and dried myself. With one last smile at Mom, I exited.

Natsume was reading on the bed.

"Didn't I tell you?" I walked up to him. "We're going to sleep there. You have to sleep on the floor." He sighed but didn't move. I narrowed my eyes but walked over to my suitcase. I fumbled through it and soon found my favorite fiery boxers. I put them on and rambled for some socks. I soon found them and put them on.

I stood up and stretched. I then fumbled for my toothbrush in a different suitcase and soon found it, along with our toothpaste and brush. I found Mom's toothbrush, too, so I brought them all into the bathroom. I began brushing my teeth and brushing my hair. Then I left.

And then I saw something that I really didn't want to see.

**I'M WORKING HARD FOR YOU GUYS!-!-!-! DXXX I noticed all your comments, so I'm working hard!-! Hope you're enjoying!-!**


End file.
